


Ultimatum

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bargaining, Couch Sex, First Time, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki gets what he wants, M/M, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: Loki decides to join the Greek pantheon. When Thor shows up to bring him home, Loki agrees...on one condition.Inspired by this post: trickerydickerydock.tumblr.com/post/163909214161





	Ultimatum

The abundant oak trees provided ample shade in the gorge of the mountain, but the heat remained stifling, much to Thor's dismay. He had entered this realm in full ceremonial armor – not expecting a fight, but wishing to make an appropriate first impression on anyone he might encounter here. He soon regretted his decision, perspiring as he made his arduous way up the mountain, unsure of his exact destination and so unable to shortcut there with the help of Mjolnir. The first thing to come off had been his cape and helmet, then his bracers and greaves, all of which he now carried in his arms. His shirt was tied around his waist, but still he sweated in this climate. 

Sparrowhawks and falcons soared overhead, occasionally perching to give him curious looks. Thor wondered how many of them were spies. His presence in this unfamiliar realm was surely no secret. 

The gorge was winding and narrow, and so Thor did not know that he was anywhere near his destination until he was actually upon it: the oaks and tamarisk gave way to lush, exuberant gardens surrounding a palace of stone, with two columns, their tops elaborately-carved, flanking its entrance. Thor moved unimpeded into the courtyard, which was a spectacle of fountains, colorful mosaics, and majestic sculpture. Near the most complex and splendid fountain had been erected a richly-dyed and elaborately-embroidered canopy, shielding from the sun the occupant of a grand recamier couch of black marble inlaid with gold. Reclining on its sumptuous cushions, with a book in his lap, was Loki. 

What most struck Thor about the scene was not Loki's lavish surroundings, as Thor judged them barely comparable to Asgard, at best. Rather, it was the manner of dress Loki had adopted, presumably to blend in with his fellow residents on Mount Olympus: a long green tunic trimmed in gold, held in place by a few gold pins and loosely belted. If he stood, the garment would probably have reached his knees, but in his relaxed state, it had hiked up, exposing not only his slender ankles and lithe calves, but most of his lean thighs as well; in his languid pose, it had also fallen to expose his left shoulder. 

Loki's disdainful gaze traveled from Thor's boots on up, briefly lightening as he took in the sight of his bare chest and arms, but returning to its default conceit when he reached Thor's eyes. “Long hike, it appears,” was his greeting. 

A human servant approached, carrying a goblet and platter on a bronze tray.  Loki muttered something to him in a language Thor didn't recognize, and the servant hurried off. Loki took up the goblet and drank from it, then plucked a radiant morsel from the platter. He showed it to Thor and remarked, “Do you know, if I keep eating this, I'll soon be immortal?” He popped it in his mouth, then sighed wistfully. “True immortality. Might get boring after a ten or fifteen thousand years though, if I'm honest.” 

“I can't say that I'm glad to see you taking so well to your new home,” Thor said. 

Loki sneered. “No, you never were happy about anything that brought me joy. Neither were Mother and Father. That's why I came here.” Loki savored another piece of ambrosia before he went on. “They have rules here, but honestly, I can work around that. These Olympians are really more my kind of people.” 

Just then, the servant returned, this time carrying only a phial filled with a golden viscous liquid, which they placed on the tray. This done, they scurried off and were not seen again. 

Loki followed the servant with his eyes. “They all look like that,” he said admiringly. “They like to oil themselves up. Defines the muscles, which they show off at every opportunity.” He picked up the goblet. “They just plain know how to have fun here, really.” 

“You could have plenty of that kind of fun back home,” Thor said. “With anyone you chose.” 

“Not _anyone_ I chose,” Loki snapped. 

Thor could only laugh at this. “Is that what this is about? Loki, I swear, if you were seated at a table piled with roasted mutton, tender venison, and river rocks, and were told that the only thing you couldn't partake of were the rocks, you would lament your fate and then try to scheme your way into getting every single stone into your belly by the end of the night, out of pure spite.” 

“But I would do it, and then I would have won.” 

“Would you?” Thor tilted his head. “Now stop this nonsense and let's go home. It seems a pleasant place, and I'm sure you could visit as often as you like, but you can't stay here forever. Mother misses you terribly.” 

Loki put his book aside and stretched languorously. “Hmm, no, I think I will stay.” His tunic hiked up yet further, and Thor had to fight to keep from staring. “I've no doubt that my absence is a terrible burden, but I'm sure you'll get over it in a century or two.” 

Thor knelt beside the recamier. “There must be something I could offer you that would tempt you from this place. However glorious their feasts, their gardens, Asgard can outshine these people tenfold. You could have a palace twice this grand, a secluded wilderness retreat, just for you, staffed by the most beautiful men and women in the realm, ready and willing indulge your every desire.” 

Loki seemed utterly uninterested in all of this. He stared off into the distance, as though Thor were not there. 

“You're breaking my heart,” Thor said. “Do you never tire of doing that?” 

Loki shifted to indicate that he was about to rise from the recamier. Thor stood back to give him room. “I will leave this place and return to Asgard,” Loki announced as he unfolded his limbs and lifted himself up, “if you give me the thing that you know I want.” 

“Loki, please.” Thor put his hand on Loki's arm, tugging the tunic back up onto his shoulder, as if he could no longer stand the immodesty. “I understand how you feel about me. And I have confessed to you that I have been tempted at times. But I'm just not sure it's right. We were raised together. It seems improper to me.” 

“That's just too bad then, I suppose,” Loki pouted, tracing a fingertip over Thor's bare bicep. “Because I'm going to stay here in this realm, breaking everyone's heart, until you change your mind about that.” He bit his lower lip as his fingers strayed to Thor's chest, but Thor was silent and unresponsive. Loki spun around, giving Thor his back, and said, “You might as well go, as we have nothing more to discuss.” 

Thor was no fool. He knew that Loki would come back home eventually, probably the moment he grew bored with this place. But Thor didn't want to wait that long. He was reluctant to give Loki what he wanted so easily, but he understood now that it was the price he had to pay for his indiscretion, confessing his shameful urges to Loki, all those years ago. He was being taken advantage of, this he knew, but on the other hand, what better excuse to give in, than that Loki had given him an ultimatum? Surely he could not be faulted for succumbing to his forbidden desire, if it was the only way to accomplish the task he had been assigned? 

“Very well,” Thor said, already feeling a smoldering in his guts at the thought of having his brother. “You shall get your way, once again.” 

Loki looked over his shoulder and grinned. He unbelted his tunic, then unpinned it at the shoulders and let it fall to the ground, revealing his lean, strong back and shapely behind. As Loki laid himself down on the recamier, Thor stepped forward and asked, “Is there someplace I should bathe, first?” 

“You'll do as you are,” Loki said, and reached out from his reclining position to unbuckle Thor's belt. 

At this point, Thor saw no point in feigning reluctance, and helped Loki get him undressed. The breeze on his utter nakedness made him feel only slightly vulnerable; far more than that, it was a relief, in the heat. Loki unashamedly appraised his cock, already big and thick before it had even begun to grow erect. 

“Where would you like me to begin?” Thor asked, gazing down at him. 

“Oh, let's not waste any time,” Loki replied with insouciance, and spread his legs. 

Thor was not surprised by what was revealed between them; he had seen it when they had been bathed together as boys. Back then, the two of them had compared what they had, when their nurse had left the room for a moment. This was long before Thor had felt desire for Loki, but later, when he began to have wicked thoughts about his brother, Thor often dwelled on the smooth slit he had seen, and even what he had glimpsed, just once, hidden inside it. 

Thor knelt between Loki's legs, reaching out with a steady but tentative hand to stroke and part those soft lips. He thought it best to approach with gentleness, until and unless Loki told him otherwise. Nestled between the plump folds of flesh was a pink bud, for now merely the size of Thor's thumb. It was just beginning to emerge and lengthen, and beneath Thor’s encouraging touch, it filled out into a tender, flushed shaft. Thor teased it, knowing he was doing well by Loki’s happy sighs, and the sight of slick gathering between the folds beneath. Thor had only begun exploring with his fingers when Loki leaned forward, grabbed Thor by the back of his head, and yanked downwards, making it clear what he really wanted. 

Thor happily complied, inhaling the scent of Loki's fresh musk as he delved with his tongue to find all the pinkest, most sensitive flesh. He nuzzled the plush lips, then licked a long stripe up from the very center of him to the newly emerged cock, small compared to Thor's but not insubstantial. Thor drove himself frantic trying to partake of it all, wishing to engulf the shaft completely, lave it and give it sloppy kisses, but also eager to plunge his tongue deep into Loki's cunt. Funnily enough, he did not mind the tropical humidity he encountered there at all. Soon, his was face shiny from cheekbones to chin with Loki's slick and his own spit, and Loki was squirming and begging for his cock. Thor, however, was not through tasting him, and continued to lick and slobber until Loki was dragging him up by the hair. 

When Thor was more or less where Loki wanted him to be, he planted his heels and spread his thighs even wider, grabbing Thor's huge hard cock and trying to get it in. “Have some patience,” Thor said gruffly, shoving Loki back onto the cushions. “Have you not waited all this time? Let me give it to you properly.” 

Thor got himself firmly balanced, mounting Loki with steadiness and control. Loki shivered and panted beneath him, frenzied with anticipation. Only when Thor was good and ready did he take his cock in hand and aim it, sliding it up and down between Loki's slick folds, teasing him with it. He paused to look down and admire the delicious contrast between his own big brute of an erection, with its dark foreskin and heavy balls, and Loki's delicate pink cock. Only then did he deign to slowly give it. Loki's eyes rolled back in his head, and he cried out with the girth of it. His sensitive little cock was rubbed between their bellies as Thor began to pump him in earnest. He was gushing now, and the rhythmic wet noises made Thor's balls ache. 

All these years, Thor had resisted Loki's charms, his cruel temptations, but now that he had given in, even Loki's joyful thrashing and his moans of gratification were not enough. Loki had the sweetest, juiciest cunt Thor had ever felt, and he wanted to please it the way it was pleasing him. He reached down and grabbed Loki's thighs, forcing them higher, tipping Loki's pelvis so that each thrust would go deeper, make him shriek and plead for mercy. 

Loki's hands, which up to that point had been roaming Thor's body, relishing the curves of his biceps and shoulders, were suddenly still. He could no longer spur Thor on with his heels, or indeed focus on moving any other muscle in his body, so consumed was he by the blindingly intense pleasure. His thighs trembled and he whimpered, “ _Oh, oh, oh_...” Thor answered him with a happy growl as he pumped even harder; he knew no greater satisfaction than taking someone who had begged for it, but who then realized what they were getting, and became alarmed by the intensity of the pleasure that he could provide. Loki came gritting his teeth between screams, his cunt flexing as his cock spat a little load onto his belly. 

Thor always knew better than to assume that any lover he took would be finished after one orgasm. He slowed his pace, waiting to see whether Loki wanted to come again. What Loki did was push Thor off of him – seemingly mean and selfish, after he'd gotten his, until he twisted around and got on his knees, leaning over the arm of the recamier and presenting himself. He reached back to grab one cheek, showing Thor his arsehole, smooth and tight. “I get pleasure from this, too,” he said. “Put it in here.” 

He reached out for the phial from the copper tray and handed it to Thor. He had known all along that this would happen, he'd planned for it, but Thor did not care in the least. He uncorked the phial and poured oil onto the first two fingers of his right hand. He pressed them to that delicate pink bud, and then for good measure, poured more oil directly onto the cleft of Loki's behind, catching it with his fingers and pushing it in. “Yes!” Loki cried. “Ohhh, _yes_!” 

Loki squeezed hard around Thor's fingers, and he was so hot inside. Thor explored him thoroughly, searching for the depth and angle that had the greatest effect on him, made him make the most undignified noises. He could have gone on doing so forever, but his erection twitched and jerked, demanding attention. 

Thor considered pouring more oil from the phial over his cock, but decided instead to get up close and dip it once more into Loki's dripping cunt to get it slick again before lining it up with Loki's hole. He pushed the head inside, and ever impatient, Loki pushed back, engulfing Thor's entire girth in one stroke. Then he reached back to grab Thor's hands and place them on his own hips. “Grab me,” he ordered. “Move me on you.” 

Loki wanted to be taken, and Thor happily obliged, gripping him hard and pulling him back into each stroke. He drove in with all his might, until Loki was trembling with it, his greedy hole aching. Loki began to tug on his cock, grunting with the effort of bringing himself to climax a second time. He clenched hard around Thor, milking him, as a tremor surged through him and another little pulse of seed wetted the cushions. 

When Thor felt the fluttering of Loki's hot silky insides, that was the end of any pretense of self-control on his part. Arrows of heat shot up his shaking thighs, and he roared as the hot tension in his balls finally erupted. Coming inside his little brother felt exquisite. Everything ebbed away for a moment, so lost was he in bliss, their shameful mutual desire quenched at last. His orgasm seemed endless as he unloaded spurt after hard spurt into Loki's body. 

When he was finished, he found he'd pumped so much seed into Loki, when he pulled his cock out, a little spilled out after it. He reflexively caught it with his fingers, then realized what he had done, paused, and finally pushed it back in. He twisted his fingers around inside, in the mess he'd left there; he was slack-jawed, as if hypnotized by his own depravity, slowly realizing how he’d been temporarily taken by madness. 

“Yes,” Loki hissed, sated but no less wanton. “Feel how filthy I am inside. You did that to me. Did you enjoy doing it?” 

“I could hardly deny it.” Thor's fingers slipped out as Loki tipped forward and collapsed onto the cushions. Thor gave him room to sprawl, sitting himself properly at the edge of the recamier. He'd had his fun, but he had to remember that it had a purpose, it had been part of a bargain, and he would make sure Loki honored it. “Now that this matter is settled,” he said, “we should dress for the journey back to Asgard.” 

“Ugh.” Loki flung his arm across the back of the recamier. “Can I not have a little time to bask in the afterglow?” 

“That is fair,” Thor said. Come to think of it, he might not mind having a nap, himself. “How much time do you need?” 

Loki's eyes drifted shut, and he smiled a little. “In this place? Hmm, six months should be plenty of time to recover. No more than eight, certainly.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> berlynn-wohl.tumblr for more of this sort of nonsense


End file.
